


Shakespeare in Love

by VoidChaos



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidChaos/pseuds/VoidChaos
Summary: A series of MinWoo one-shots based on love poems (usually from the book 365 Love Poems).Will update tags and ships as I go on with the chapters.





	1. Upon Cupid

_“Love, like a beggar, came to me_

_With hose and doublet torn,_

_His shirt bedangling from his knee,_

_With hat and shoes outworn.”_

           

          The first time they talked they were at a bar a few streets down the shadier part of town. When their eyes met, Jinwoo thought there was electricity coursing through his veins or maybe it was the cheap, motley alcohol he’s been downing that was talking.

 

          The boy’s outfit screams “ _I don’t fit in here._ ” His shirt so oversized that it can fit two people and shoes and hat courtesy of the thrift store next door, but boy is he gorgeous with hair an unusual pink and eyes that seems to blaze with something fiery and uncontrollable. He tried to focus on the banters and chatters of his friends but his eyes seem to follow the boy every damn time. The boy’s presence seems to resonate with something in him, he feels like the place is buzzing and alive with him around.

 

           Jinwoo was pretty sure it was love at first sight.

 

            _“He ask’d an alms; I gave him bread,_

_And meat too, for his need;_

_Of which, when he had fully fed,_

_He wished me all good speed.”_

 

            Minho has this overwhelming crush on this guy he sees around campus. His friends have been teasing him about it and he thinks that even the canteen aunty knows it too.

 

           So it was no wonder that he was completely and utterly surprised when said crush was sitting on the other side of the cheap-ass bar that he usually goes to (courtesy of Seunghoon-hyung). He was supposed to complain to his hyung about his crush’s absurdly pretty features but how can he even do that when the guy was barely meters away which he thinks might be looking at someone near him because he’s been staring in his general direction.

 

             He wants to tell himself to pull his shit together but he can’t even crane his neck in case he accidentally looks at his crush and turn tomato red as a result.

 

             “Hi.” Pretty boy said, “I haven’t seen you around here before?” Minho, in all his gay panic and ahem manliness, looked around him trying to find who the pretty guy was talking to.

           

            “I was talking to you, silly.” The pretty boy said, sidling up to Minho, their sides brushing together. He was looking at him. Minho gaped and pointed at himself dumbly. “Yes, you.” And the boy laughed a silly laugh that got Minho’s stomach fluttering. “So… are you new here?”

 

            And Minho nods shyly, even though he knows it’s a lie. He’s a regular at this cheap bar, he even performs sometimes. He just can’t seem to refute the pretty guy that’s centimeters away from him. He also can’t seem to stop fidgeting, the heat of the boy beside him doing wonders to his flipping heart.

 

           Jinwoo continued to look at the, by now, flustered boy. He was enjoying this. Like a starved man craving for something. “What’s your name?” He asks, watching the boy’s eye widen in panic.

 

           “M-minho.” He stutters. _Damn it_ , he thinks. He’s usually an eloquent person, tongue spitting words like fire but in front of this guy he’s a stuttering mess.

 

            “Minho, huh? Cute.” Pretty boy smiled widely reaching out for Minho’s wrist and scribbling something on it. “I’m Jinwoo by the way. Kim Jinwoo.” Jinwoo, as Minho knew now, was interrupted by his friends calling him over. He dramatically sighed and rolled his eyes, hollering at them that he’ll be back.

 

            “See you around Minho-yah, I’ve got to go my friends are all idiots, yeah?” He walked away after seeing the boy nod, sending a flying kiss over which had Minho swooning. Minho was going to turn around the bar when he saw Jinwoo stop and turn to look at him shouting something over the noise of the bar. He did not understand, but he just nodded anyway and then he was gone like the gust of the autumn wind.

 

            _“Away he went; but as he turn’d,_

_In faith I know not how,_

_He toucht me so, as that I burn,_

_And am tormented now.”_

          “You’re drooling.” Minho promptly shut his mouth and turned around to glare at his hyung. “You were supposed to be here ages ago!” He pouted at Seunghoon, like a child throwing a tantrum.

 

          Seunghoon laughed at his dongsaeng, patting his head as he sits down at the stool beside him. “But I saw your crush come up beside you.” He said, and Minho can’t do anything but splutter on his drink. “So… how did it go with your pretty boy crush?”

 

           Minho groaned, hands coming up to cover his face. “Totally made a fool out of myself.” He mumbled and oh god! He stuttered and even told him that he’s new in the bar. He’s an embarrassment to his stage name. What underground rapper, what lyricist, what swag? He actually looked like a teenager with his first crush!

 

          “Yeah. That you look like.” He was interrupted by Seunghoon, not even knowing that he was thinking out loud. He groans again. “But you two look chummy together, huh?” his hyung teases and when Minho groans, Seunghoon totally knows that it’s a different thing altogether. “You are a slut of a man!” he exclaims and Minho can’t even deny that.

 

_“Love’s silent flames, and fires obscure,_

_Then crept into my heart;_

_And though I saw no bow, I’m sure_

_His finger was the dart._

_\--Robert Herrick”_

           

            “You know, I was waiting for your text for so long! I thought you weren’t interested in me.” Jinwoo says pouting. Minho glares at him from the living room, pausing what he was doing. “I texted you eventually!” He argues.

 

            “Yeah, but like two weeks after!” Jinwoo says teasingly and Minho’s face scrunches up at that.

 

            “Must you bring that up every year?” Minho retorts. “I was a shy guy! Plus I got totally drunk and almost erased the number! Who even writes their number on someone’s wrist on this day and age?” he huffs.

 

            “Okay. Okay. I’m sorry, baby.” Jinwoo pacifies him, pulling him on his lap. Minho squeaks (even though he won’t admit to it) and pouts at his hyung. “It was totally hyung’s fault.”

 

            When Jinwoo admitted that it was his fault, Minho’s face brightens. And Jinwoo feels this warm feeling creeping out from within him and enveloping his whole being. His chest feels like it’ll erupt, like there’s something that grew in it and wants to come out.

 

            “I was kidding hyung.” Minho smiles up at him, settling on his lap and getting comfortable. “It was my fault too.” He pecks Jinwoo’s cheek and delights himself when he sees his hyung flush a nice shade of pink.

 

             Jinwoo did not believe in love at first sight but fate says otherwise and here he is, that boy in the bar sitting on his lap and he can’t really complain because this is their world. This is their love. And if cupid was at play, he ought to thank him because everything fits perfectly.

 

            “I love you.” Jinwoo whispers at the shell of Minho’s ear and he watches as Minho’s eyes crinkle and glow.

 

            “I love you, too.” He says.


	2. Love's Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to finish this yesterday but when I was writing the last part I got emotional so I ended up not finishing it. (Is this considered angst? should I update my tags???)
> 
>  
> 
> I don't have a fixed schedule on updates, I actually got a new job so I'm still adjusting with that and my irregular sparks of inspiration
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> xxVoidChaos

            _This love, I canna’ bear it,_

_It cheats me night and day;_

_This love, I canna’ wear it,_

_It takes my peace away._

They grew up together.

 

           One was the son of the local photographer, the other the son of the local seamstress.

 

           Of the two, the younger was very artistic while the older was considered to be a good-for-nothing. People always tell him that if not for his pretty face then he will really be trash. Jinwoo knows it, but he doesn’t care. The only person that he cares about is his friend.

 

           Minho, the younger, was an adorable kid. Knows how to paint, how to be poetic and is his father’s protégé. You’ll never see him without his camera around his neck. And the subject of his photographs? His one and only hyung.

 

           Jinwoo didn’t know when it started. One day there’s none and the next he’s so rudely awakened to this foreign feeling. Maybe it started long ago, when they were both oblivious to the world. Where the only thing that matters is that they stay together, forever.

 

           Like the world was painted in rose, everything became hazy for Jinwoo. The moments he spend together with Minho were the only thing that matters to him. Sometimes he thinks _maybe this is really love._

 

           Minho knew, from the moment they have met, when he was hiding behind his father’s legs shyly peeking out to look at the gorgeous neighbor that it was love at first sight. He was 6. Now he’s older, and he still feels the same.

 

           Night and day bleeds out, but only their time together matters. His every waking hour spent thinking of Jinwoo, and dreaming about the day that he confesses his love. And when Jinwoo asks

 

           “What do you think it feels to love?”

 

           He wants to answer— _like this with you, like small conversations in the morning, eating dinner together, saying good night in the evening and spending time with you--_ but his mouth remains shut, the only answer he gives? A shrug.

 

 

            _This love, wa’ once a flower;_

_But now it is a thorn—_

_The joy o’ evening hour,_

_Turn’d to a pain e’re morn._

 

 

            They spent their days in blissful ignorance of what is yet to come. Everyone knows that the older of the two is nothing short of useless, and the younger a prodigy of the arts.

 

           When Jinwoo got fed up with the scorn of the town, he decided to fuck it all and move to the city.

 

            “Hyung.” Minho says, teary eyed. “You’ll come back right?”

 

            “Always.” Jinwoo answers, caressing his cheek. “Always.” He repeats.

 

            When the train door closes, Minho runs after him. A string of pleas, tears after tears and a call for his hyung.

 

            That was years ago. Minho’s now 23 and the town’s local photographer. He haven’t heard from Jinwoo ever since but at the very least he knows he’s okay. After all he’s in every headlines and every screen. The good-for-nothing has now become one of the most successful actors in the entire country.

 

            Day in, day out Minho feels his heart hurt watching the news. Jinwoo seen with a female celebrity, Jinwoo dating his co-star, Jinwoo seen with a female agent. Every news is like a stab to his heart.

 

 

            _This love, it wa’ a bud,_

_And a secret known to me;_

_Like a flower within a wood;_

_Like a nest within a tree._

 

                        For years on end he asked himself, will he ever let go of this feeling? But every time he wants to, he sees his face on the screen. Maybe his hyung forgot about him, maybe his always was the end.

 

           Maybe it really was the end he thinks. Maybe his love was never meant to be told. So he thinks that maybe he should really just let it go.

 

           Like every cliché drama of his hyung, he tries to find his closure. He writes to him.

 

_Dear Jinwoo-hyung,_

           

           he starts.

 

_I’ve been a fan of you ever since you appeared as an extra in that one drama you never wanted to talk about._

           He writes his admiration, trying to put into words everything he felt from watching Jinwoo’s dramas. Trying to convey his love long kept hidden.

__

_~~Do you remember me hyung? I miss you.~~ _

_~~I love you.~~ _

_I like your new drama hyung! Looking forward to more of your works! Fighting!_

_-Song Minho_

 

           He sends the letter knowing it will never reach him. But at least it’s a start for his quest.

 

 

            _This love, wrong understood,_

_Oft’ turned my joy to pain;_

_I tried to throw away the bud,_

_But the blossom would remain._

_\--John Clare_

           

           

            Jinwoo is a busy man. Netizens might say that he’s only busy dating and then denying those dating rumors. The truth is he never dated any of the girls linked to him.

           

            When he was a rookie his agent asked him if he loves someone, naïve ignorant Jinwoo answered in all honesty that he loves his friend back home. His dongsaeng, his childhood friend. “Ah, what beautiful friendship.” The agent said, completely disregarding the meaning of Jinwoo’s words.

 

            It has been years since then, and if you ask him the same question again he will never hesitate to answer the same thing. But his agency does not believe him, and for them good or bad publicity it will still let them know his name. So they tried to link Jinwoo to each and every female he works.

 

 

            He’s tired with all this. He just wants to get back home. Back to Minho, back to his love. But he never did. He wasn’t able to. His agency won’t allow it and so he slowly trudges out the door, to go to this place he barely calls home.

 

            “Jinwoo-ssi, before you go home take these fan letters with you.” His manager says.

 

            Jinwoo grunts an affirmative, taking the box with him home. With nothing else to do he started reading the letters. Letter after letter fawning over his looks and his new drama, how they want to marry him and all that. But in these letters one grabs his attention.

 

            Jinwoo opens the envelope, shocked to see a familiar handwriting. And he knows even if he haven’t seen the address yet that the sender is his Minho.

 

           He reads and rereads, nitpicks every word and that’s when he sees it. That trace of words, written heavily but erased with all their might.

 

_Do you remember me, hyung? I miss you._

_I love you._

            And he does. Fuck. Every night he thinks of him. Of how he regrets not ever telling him his love, of how it physically hurts to be away from him. Of how he dreams of him every damn night.

 

           Of fucking course he remembers him, of fucking course he misses him. Of fucking course Minho will tell him this in a fucking letter. But God be damned if he does not admit how much his heart flutters because no matter how much he tries to fool himself there’s only one person he loves.

 

            Minho does not expect an answer. Hell he doesn’t even know if it reached his hyung. He’s satisfied watching him on the television, seeing him flaunt his charms and woo the nation.

 

           He watches every episode of every drama Jinwoo stars in. He remembers sighing at kissing scenes wishing it was him, remembers siding with the villain because the villain was his hyung. Remembers how much it hurts when he did not tell him his feelings and remembers when they started to drift apart.

 

           Did Minho mention that he watches every episode of Jinwoo’s drama religiously? If no, then now you know. Everybody in their town knows this, they even know that he closes the shop early whenever Jinwoo’s drama airs. So you could see the irritation on Minho’s face when someone knocks on his door at exactly six in the evening when the OST started fucking playing.

 

           Minho tried ignoring the knocking, pretending he’s not at home. It might work, he thinks. The TV was on the lowest volume, the lights were off, he might just pull it off.

 

           But it seems like whoever is on the door will not stop until someone shouts at him or someone opens the goddamn door.

 

           “I’m coming. I’m coming. Geez!” Minho shouts, irritated at the stranger. “Can’t a guy get his break?!” he complains loudly throwing the door open.

 

           “Hi.” Jinwoo says. “I missed you.”

 

           And Minho sees everything go into slow motion, like the dramas he watched. And he feels it, the heat long forgotten slowly blossoming again.

 

           “I’m sorry it took me so long to come back.” Jinwoo starts, slowly wiping the tears on Minho’s cheeks. Was Minho crying? He didn’t even notice the tears, his eyes trained on his hyung.

 

           “Hyung.” Minho says, hands reaching out for his hyung. “Hyung.” He repeats, and Jinwoo grabs his hands, intertwining their fingers. “Hyung.”

 

           “Yeah? Minho-yah?” Jinwoo says, voice trembling with emotion. And like a puppet whose string was cut off Minho falls to his hyung’s embrace.

 

            “I missed you.” Jinwoo repeats and Minho sobs into his shirt, words failing him.

 

            “I love you, too.” Jinwoo says and Minho feels like everything is hazy, but this time the flowers that bloom in his chest makes him feel complete.

 

            “Always.” Minho answers.


	3. Julia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to everyone who showed their love for the previous chapters. I think I’m slowly starting to write confidently. Thank you so much. I hope you continue to enjoy what I write. Xx
> 
> P.S. I am so sorry, I remembered promising a chapter by the end of last week but things got hectic at work (I got a tutoring job at a tutorial center, and it’s exam week!) that I lost all the motivation I got for writing (thank god I wrote the plot or else it would have totally slipped my mind) and ended up slaving over worksheets and reviewers. 
> 
> I have another chapter in the think tank that’s halfway done and it’s supposed to be posted for Winner’s 4th Birthday which btw I missed. So I’ll try to finish it in at most 3 days. Look forward to it. (Spoiler, it’s a café AU!)

_Some asked me where the rubies grew,_

_And nothing did I say,_

_But with my finger pointed to_

_The lips of Julia._

 

Jinwoo woke up with a shiver, his arms freckled with goosebumps from the frigid air. He curses lowly trying to pull the blanket up to cover him but to no avail it does not budge. His sleepy mind registers a groan and suddenly there are arms wrapping around his bare chest.

 

He barely suppresses a shriek at the sudden contact, shoulders relaxing at the warmth of the person beside him. And that’s when he remembers.

 

He remembers the frantic pawing off of clothes, the desperate touches wanting for more, the hungry kisses shared in between and the heat that blossoms in his chest.

 

They have been dating for months, a one-night stand turned into this blossoming relationship. _Classic._ Jinwoo snorts. He saw him at a bar, pretty lips spitting words with meanings deeper than the ocean. He remembers making eye contact with him and feeling that pull. _Minho_ he says is his name, and when Jinwoo asks why he’s telling him his name, _it’s so you know which name to scream later._ And Jinwoo still laughs at the memory. He’s pretty sure Minho was the one who screamed later in the night.

 

Jinwoo was brought back from his daze when Minho snuggled closer to his chest. When he looks down, the moonlight catches his boyfriend’s face and he watches as Minho gnaws at his lips making it redder than the rubies he’s seen in jewelry stores.

 

And who was Jinwoo to resist the allure of such jewelry, so he bends down and kisses Minho’s lip. A soft press of lips, a suckle, a bite. He stops when Minho squirms giving the boy some respite as he traces his ruby lips with his finger. And _oh_ he thinks, _I think I’m falling and falling deeper_.

_Some asked how pearls did grow, and where;_

_Then spake I to my girl,_

_To part her lips and show me there_

_The quarelets of pearl._

 

“Hyung.” Minho starts, eyes closed and voice slurred with sleep. “Cold.” Jinwoo chuckles at him, eyes crinkling with a smile. He doesn’t stop tracing his lips, raining soft kisses on Minho’s face.

 

“Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung.” Minho tries again, lips slowly pouting but eyes still closed. “Cold.” He repeats.

 

“We wouldn’t be if you weren’t hogging all the blanket, love.” Jinwoo says, words scratchy from sleep. Minho’s eyes snaps open watching the awful state they’re in.

 

“Well, we would be dressed if you didn’t fuck me sore!” He complains, but slowly sits up and untangles the covers from his limbs. Jinwoo looks offended at the complaint. He pouts at Minho and yanks the cover from him making him fall down in bed with a thump.

 

“Hyuuuung!” Minho whines again. “Gimme!” He tries to act cute only to see a mess of blankets coming his way. Once he resurfaces from the sea of cloth he glares at his hyung, lips pouting. Jinwoo looks sheepish, feeling sorry for his prank, he kisses Minho’s pout but Minho insists on pouting.

 

“Sorry, baby.” He says, lips pressing kisses to every available space on Minho’s face. Minho’s lower lip trembles slightly, his lips slowly quirking up. Seeing his chance, Jinwoo does not let up, he rains his lover's face with kisses.

 

“Am I forgiven?” He slowly asks. “No.” Minho says, arms slowly coming up to hug his hyung’s waist. “More.” He says face flashing a cheeky smile showcasing his teeth.

He wouldn’t admit it but one smile can topple his heart, one smirk can bring him to his knees, one kiss can unravel him down to his very core. And who was Jinwoo to deny his love.

 

So he kiss, and he kiss, and he will continue to do so.

_One asked me where the roses grew;_

_I bade him not go seek,_

_But forthwith bade my Julia show_

_A bud in either cheek_

_\--Robert Herrick_

 

“You know someone asked me for your number.” Jinwoo says, lips not stopping from pressing kisses on his face.

 

“Whaddya say?” Minho smiles at him, arms hugging his hyung tighter.

 

“I said: _sorry he’s mine_. Then flipped him off.” Minho blushes at his hyung’s words. Clearly embarrassed about what he said.

 

“You’re embarrassing!” Minho whines, red slowly spreading from his cheeks.

 

“But you love me!” Jinwoo says proudly, Minho can only nod at that. Red slowly creeping on his neck. “Don’t worry, I love you too!” Jinwoo cheekily says, lips pressing a soft kiss on Minho’s lips.

 

And if he haven’t told you yet, he’ll tell you now. Minho blushes beautifully, it starts from the apple of his cheeks and blossoms slowly to his ears and then his neck and slowly down his chest. And if anybody asks him where the roses grow he’ll never tell, because it’s for his eyes only.

 

His, and only his.


	4. A Vision of Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this into a more cliche cafe AU but it ended up this way. The characteristic I have weaved for the both of them in this one ended up in this lack-luster ending. I might continue this one with a more sweet and fluffy continuation (it depends on what poem I find next).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one, and again, THANK YOU SO MUCH, I appreciate each and every one of your comments. xx
> 
> On another note: Please help me decide on a topic of poem, which do you think is better for the next chapter? Married love or Lost love?

_It was a beauty that I saw—_

_So pure, so perfect, as the frame_

_Of all the universe were lame_

 

Minho was in a rush, well as much as the usual. He needs to finish this essay about their recent visit to the museum, which he thinks is completely unrelated to whatever they are really discussing as of the moment but who is he to say no to free A’s, and he wants it done early so he could finish the mini alien sculpture he’s so obsessed with recently.

 

Much to his chagrin, the usual café he frequents at is full with students cramming papers and reviewing for exams. He scowls at the long line and promptly turns around. With camera and laptop in hand he stalks for a less crowded one, he was not in that much rush yet since it’s still 9 in the morning.

 

He looks left and right but it seems that almost all the café near the university is full. He tries his luck with the cafés downtown and consoles himself that it’s much closer to home. He eventually finds one, a café at a corner of downtown Seoul tucked behind bars and clubs.

 

He looks through the window pane and tries to gauge the ambience of the shop. There’s a single customer inside strumming away on his guitar with the occasional writing here and there. It seems nice enough he thinks, not shady at all.

 

He tries to pluck up his courage and goes to push the door. Minho nods at the sole customer stiffly, still not sure about his decision.

 

“What can I get you?” A lazy drawl from the counter makes Minho jump in fright and the other man chuckles.

 

“Uhmm. Y-your breakfast set and an i-iced coffee please.” Minho orders quickly.

 

“That would be 6300 won.” The man – Seunghoon, as his nametag says – said.

 

Minho paid quickly muttering a shy “Thank you Seunghoon-ssi” and made way to a window seat. He put down his laptop and bag and started booting it up. It’s getting slower he thinks, he needs to buy a new one.

 

He slowly pulls up his camera getting bored at the slowness of his antique laptop, and looks through the shutter. He captures the neon signs still glowing amidst the light of the sun, the few people passing by the alley and the vendor selling fish-shaped bread at the corner.

 

Checking the progress of his laptop, which was still restarting by the way, he slowly pulls the camera up again and when he looks through the shutter again he thinks he might have just captured a god. He’s pretty sure this guy running in the alley is the personification of art himself.

 

He catches himself thinking about princes riding on white horses, and princesses getting swept off their feet. How he wishes for his own fairy tale ending too.

 

_To that one figure, could I draw,_

_Or give at least line of it a law:_

 

The slamming of the café door shocks Minho more than seeing perfection in slacks and a polo. He jumps from his chair slightly and looks at the heaving mess of the man he saw outside.

 

“Jinwoo-hyung you’re late again.” The other customer said. The pretty man – Jinwoo, as Minho’s brain supplies to him – glares at the guy.

 

“Shut it Yoon.” He growls, and Minho would proudly say that he kept a whimper at bay when he heard the deep voice of the man. _Damn he’s too hot, wouldn’t mind him keeping me—_ and Minho has to bite back another whimper at his thoughts.

 

“Why don’t you serve this to our customer over there, hyung.” Seunghoon said lazily, putting out a tray from the kitchen. And for the first time Jinwoo looks at the rest of the shop looking straight at Minho who’s trying so hard to look like he didn’t notice the man.

 

“We have a customer?” He asks and Seunghoon gives his hyung a look that says _I’m offended you even asked, what do you think this shop is? A charity work?_

 

“I’m kidding!” Jinwoo retorts, eyes impossibly wide knowing full well that he offended his friend. He slowly puts on his apron slowly while looking at the boy by the window.

 

The boy’s clothes are a size too large on him but Jinwoo would say that it fits the boy’s image. Like he’s trying to make a statement, coupled with the old laptop and a camera it’s not impossible to deduce that he’s well, a stereotypical art major.

 

The boy looks like the kind of guy you’ll miss at the train station with the exception of his bright yellow hair. YES. Yellow, not blonde but the kind of yellow which can reflect light at night. THAT yellow. Jinwoo finds him adorable, eyes crinkling in mirth he slowly gets the tray of food and saunters his way towards the boy.

 

“So…” Jinwoo drawls. “What brings you to _Island_?”

 

If you ask Minho in a million years he would deny that this ever came out of his mouth ever. Because, no, Minho does not squeak, he does not stutter and most of all he does not jump out of his seat like a mouse who got caught in the act. But he does that. He does every single thing. He wants the ground to swallow him up.

 

“I-i… uhmm… I-i…” he swallows thickly. “Can I draw you?” he says, unsure about what he wants to say. _And god can you please swallow me up already._

 

“Cute.” Jinwoo says. “How ‘bout we start with names? I’m Jinwoo by the way.” He smiles at Minho and Minho thinks he’s going to combust soon.

 

“M-minho…” He says, and Jinwoo thinks that it’s the most adorable thing ever.

 

“Hoony-hyung! Jinwoo-hyung is flirting with the customer!” Yoon, the other customer shouts at Seunghoon. Minho thinks he really will look like a tomato right about now.

 

“Hyung!” Seunghoon hollers from the kitchen and Jinwoo rolls his eyes making Minho giggle at their antics.

 

“Cute.” Jinwoo says again, this time slowly putting the food on Minho’s table. He lingers for a bit bending down slightly. “Draw me at work?” he winks and hands Minho a tissue.

 

Minho just nodded dumbly at him, accepting the tissue. The tissue, to Minho’s surprise, has Jinwoo’s number in it. He gapes at Jinwoo and he catches him wink at him again. That happened weeks ago. True to his words, Minho religiously went to the café with his sketchbook in hand, drawing lines and lines to try and capture Jinwoo’s beauty.

 

_A skein of silk without a knot!_

_A fair march made without a halt!_

_A curious form without a fault!_

 

Minho tried to avoid the small café at the back alley— _Island_ it was called, he remembers—to, well, forget all of the embarrassing things he’d spoken. The first day it was okay, his go-to café near university is clear and free of other students, the second day… not so much.

 

He ended up walking back to Island, feet trudging slowly, heart still slowly working up the courage to get back inside. When he came to, he’s already in the shop and sitting at the same seat he occupied days ago.

 

Jinwoo remembered getting anxious if the boy will ever come back to their quaint café or if he got scared by his shameless flirting (although he wouldn’t really admit that it was shameless). It was a big relief to him when said boy entered the café two days later, the whispers of Seunghoon and Seungyoon of _look at him with those heart eyes_ completely disregarded. He slowly walked up to Minho, easy smile gracing his lips.

 

“Did you bring your sketchbook this time?” he teases and _fuck it all_ , he enjoys the way the red blooms on Minho’s cheeks.

 

Well, if you ask Minho, he really did not forget his sketchbook this time because _I’ve already embarrassed myself, might as well continue on with it_. But he’s still so embarrassed about how he asked about it and now said god is teasing him… _he just can’t!_

 

“Cute.” Jinwoo says lowly, he can’t seem to stop saying those words in front of this adorable guy.

 

He shows mercy on poor Minho when he actually takes his order and leaves the boy alone. But when he goes back, food in hand, he doesn’t miss the way Minho’s eyes grow wide when he leaves a flirty wink and an additional slice of cake. _Damn adorable_.

 

When Jinwoo finally left, well technically left his side, Minho started getting his supplies out. A set of pencils and his handy-dandy sketchbook. He slowly sat with his back behind the window and started sketching things. The coffee mug on his table, the free slice of cake, Seungyoon by the corner, Seunghoon by the kitchen… and Jinwoo by the counter.

 

Minutes bleed into hours, and hours turn into days. His pencil never stopping, always doing something. Drawing lines here and there, blurring spots, shadowing. He grew closer to the three of them, even lending them a hand when customers fill out the store (it’s apparently hot stuff at dawn, when all the drunks needs their fix-me-up meals).

 

When autumn came, Minho’s surprised to see that his sketchbook is almost full. True to his request he did draw Jinwoo but it’s always incomplete. He just can’t seem to get it right. Something’s stopping him from completing Jinwoo’s portrait and he just can’t seem to figure it out. Oh hell, who was he kidding, he can’t complete it because completing it means not coming to the shop anymore (that’s their stupid deal anyway) and it means no more seeing Jinwoo.

 

“Here to draw again, hyung?” Seungyoon asks as Minho settles on his, by now claimed, window seat.

 

“Yeah, slow day. I think the professors are conspiring on the dreaded deadlines.” He groans, whipping out his sketchbook and pencils and placing them on the table. The chime of the bell makes both the boys heads turn to the door only to see Jinwoo enter.

 

“Hyung. You’re late again.” And this time it was Minho who says it accompanied by a snicker from Seungyoon.

 

Jinwoo was so ready to send a glare, but when it registered to his head that it was Song Minho who told him that, he was sent to an abrupt stop. He shakes his head, a small smile playing on his lips and he just flips the two of them off.

 

“Why does he never growl at you?!” Seungyoon asks incredulously. “Oh wait. Nevermind. He’s actually whipped for you.” And Minho, with his teasing smile frozen on his lips, splutters indignantly.

 

“Don’t tease him Yoon!” Jinwoo hollers from the counter and Seungyoon’s eyebrows shoot up as if saying _I told you so._

 

Minho just laughs it off and settles down on his seat after ordering his food. _This time,_ he thinks, _this time I’ll finish it_. He starts drawing him again. Soft hair framing his face, this time dyed red, a nose so perfect in its entirety, small smile playing on his lips… and he stops…

 

The look Jinwoo’s giving him is making him feel things. He stares in a daze, wondering what that look that makes Minho’s heart skip a fucking beat means.

 

“When will you ever finish my face?” Jinwoo asks when he brings his order over. Minho slightly jumps on his seat, startled at the closeness of his hyung’s face on his.

 

“Hyung!” he covers his sketchbook, lips pouting as if someone stole his favorite treat. Jinwoo chuckles at him, hands coming up to pat his head. “Cute.” He says.

 

“Hoony-hyung! Jinwoo-hyung is flirting with Minho again!” Seungyoon shouts from his corner. And this time it was Jinwoo’s turn to blush, cheeks dusting a faint pink giving his face a different kind of allure.

 

He didn’t know what came to him but seeing the red slowly bloom at the apple of Jinwoo’s cheeks has made him realize things. _One,_ he thinks he’s fucking in love and _two_ he just blurted that out. Minho’s face starts turning red, and he covers his face. Jinwoo’s eyes widen at the confession and his smile grows ever so slightly.

 

“Cute.” He says. _Fucking perfect_ he thinks.

 

_A printed book without a blot!_

_All beauty!—and without a spot._

_-Ben Jonson_

 

When his alarm rings (he’s taken a habit of setting an alarm because he almost got late one time because he ogled Jinwoo too much, _shhh_ , that’s a secret), he was startled out of his daze. Minho quickly stuffs his things inside his bag. Eyes darting to the counter to look at Jinwoo one last time as he starts to make his way towards the door. Minho was halfway down the alley when he heard his name being called. Turning his head he sees Jinwoo running after him.

 

“Minho-yah! Wait up.” He says, hands coming on his knees as he heaves lungfuls of air.

 

“Did I forget something, hyungie?” Minho asks, head tilting cutely to one side.

 

“Yeah.” Jinwoo starts, lips slowly forming a smirk. “My heart.” And the blush that creeps on Minho’s face is so damn pretty that Jinwoo’s hands caresses it unconsciously.

 

“Hyung...” Minho says, breath shuddering to a stop. His eyes darting everywhere but Jinwoo’s face that sits ever so close to his face. “Please stop joking around.”

 

“I’m n-not.” Jinwoo retorts. “I’m completely and utterly serious Minho.” Minho’s eyes widen in disbelief as if his hyung is playing a huge joke on him.

 

“I wanted to ask you out on a date.” Jinwoo finally says. “You know, before you start to get busy with school and you forget to come to the café and…” Jinwoo’s rambling was stopped when Minho reaches for his hand on said boy’s face.

 

“Yeah. Sure.” Minho whispers. Afraid it was all just a dream ( _it happened before! Don’t blame me_ ). But the tell-tale signs of pink on his hyung’s cheeks and the not so subtle fist-bump his hyung does makes him realize that no, this is true.

 

They agreed on a time and a date, sometime this weekend. _Minho-yah, it’s going to be a surprise so don’t ask me okay?_

 

He finishes his classes in a daze, still in awe that he scored a date with his crush. When his head hits his pillow he slowly thinks that maybe he’ll get that fairy tale ending too but for now at least he’s got a date with the sweetest prince this weekend. And maybe just maybe their story will also be one for the books.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any poem that you want to have a one-shot written for, feel free to send me the poem and I'll post it here within a week! Thank you for reading this!
> 
>  
> 
> xx VoidChaos


End file.
